Por el honor de Kippei
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Crackfic / Kippei había hecho lo mismo; por lo que, cuando de tomarse molestias se trata, Chitose hará todo lo que esté en su mano para evitarle ciertas incómodas situaciones. Incluso si tiene que llevarse colgada a Ann en el camino. ¿Y qué es lo que debe evitar que Kippei haga, en primer lugar? •Chitoann y otros "...X Ann".


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Ver a Chitose enfadado era un espectáculo único y el deseo no cumplido de varios malos perdedores quienes ansiaban verlo con la misma irritación que éste les provocaba al verse derrotados ante él, quizás para sentirse más tranquilos y menos miserables de sus malas habilidades en comparación.

Sin embargo, quien tuvo el primer honor de ponerlo tenso fue simple y únicamente Kippei Tachibana. O simplemente ¨Kippei¨ para Chitose.

De grande, solamente en partidos de suma importancia quizá podía manifestarse semejante emoción en su ser, dependiendo de las circunstancias y de los oponentes.

Así que, definitivamente no era normal ver a Chitose enfadado.

La racha se rompió ese día (o más bien noche), media hora para las diez. Algo temprano para un día sábado en su desorganizada rutina, ya que él solía perderse muy a menudo, de clases y de su casa. Mas cuando recibió la llamada de Ann, cuyas palabras parecía que tenían una velocidad más comparable al idioma chino que al japonés (y al coreano que al chino, porque viviendo en Osaka era común oírlo), otra manera de decir que no se entendía del todo, supo que era algo serio sobre Kippei si es que llevaba a Ann hablar así. Tan eufórica, que parecía un tipo de fangirl (o una chica llamada Tomoka Osakada, a la que no conocía).

Mientras avanzaban los chillidos, su usual semblante calmo y despreocupado comenzaba a esfumarse, lentamente, hasta que quedó una expresión de suma seriedad, y puede que hasta un poquitín de molestia.

Molestia hacia dos cosas: las palabras que recibía...

Y la emisora de las palabras, para qué negarlo. Sin embargo, trató de que sus emociones no se colaran al hablarle nuevamente.

―Me encantaría estar allá para entonces, sería divertido ver a Kippei en esa situación ―trató de escoger palabras que sabían agradarían a su oyente, lo principal era hacerse pasar por alguien que apoyaba la causa―. Por cierto, Ann-chan ¿crees que tus padres me permitan quedarme en la habitación de Kippei si voy de viaja para alla o...?

― _¿¡CÓMO!?_

―¿Tan raro es? ―sonrió, recordando viejos tiempos en donde las ¨Dos Alas de Kyuushu¨ eran regañados en todo momento―. Tachibana-san solía verme mucho por su casa, no creo que le moleste. ¿O sí?

Del otro lado de la línea, se oyó un resoplido.

― _Éramos niños en ese entonces, Chitose-san_ ―Aunque parecía una queja, por su tonito de voz, supo que en realidad la acababa de sonrojar.

¿Acaso habría recordado algo respecto a él? Saberlo hizo que el peliazul sonriera.

―Qué problema ―dijo―. ¿Significa que no te daría lástima dejarme en la calle, si no tengo para un hotel?

― _Si quieres que alguien te ayude convenciendo a mi padre, intenta persuadir a Onii-chan. Él es más fácil que yo._

―...

― _... ¿Chitose-san, estás ahí?_

―Ann-chan, creo que deberías analizar más el cómo hablas.

― _¿Por qué?_

―Eso sonó... vulgar.

― _¿¡Qué!? ¡N_ ― _No es mi culpa que tengas la mente tan sucia!_

―Miyuki está solo a una habitación de distancia, ¿qué tal si yo tenía el altavoz encendido?

― _Oh, ¡¿estabas bromeando?!_ ¿ _¡Desde cuándo eres un pervertido!?_

Sonrió de lado, fingiendo dolor.

―Ahora acabas de ofenderme.

― _Voy a colgarte._

―De todos modos, de pequeña solías colarte a la habitación de Kippei cuando yo quedaba con él, ¿recuerdas? Incluso tomabas la siesta ahí... Me preguntaba si harías lo mismo en esta ocasión. ¡Es broma, es broma! Envíale saludos a Kippei― ¿Umh? Me colgó.

Aunque la llamada acabó por poner una sonrisa en la boca de Chitose, esa noche su mirar solo emanaba seriedad.

Hasta al dormir soñaría con una estratagema que pudiera utilizar en pos de la libertad de su amigo de la infancia.

Desde la mañana hasta el mediodía, el día siguiente, se ocupó de algo que normalmente no era muy bien visto, pero resultaba común para él y ese algo era apostar con ancianos en partidas de shougi. De preferencia ancianos y/o hombres de negocios.

Con el suficiente dinero recaudado, se encaminó a la estación y partió desde Osaka con destino a Tokio. Ni siquiera llegó una mochila con al menos una muda de ropa.

Más de seis horas después, a eso de las 19:00, llegó a la casa de la familia Tachibana. Fue Ann quien le abrió la puerta, su rostro desconcertado.

El peliazul le sonrió con suficiencia a los dos segundos que ella había cambiado la mirada.

―Entonces, ¿ya lo descubriste, no? ―bajando bastante la cabeza debido a su altura, para poder mirarla frente a frente, se atrevió a burlarse una pizca de la chica.

La castaña juntó los dientes, con rabia muy, pero muy, contenida. Chitose casi podía verle sus inexistentes colmillos de piraña.

―Sé donde dormirás, Chitose-san ―intentó sonreír, siempre desafiante.

Y al Pináculo de sabiduría de Shitenhouji no le sorprendió. Es más, la imitó a su manera.

―El único amedrentado de eso debería ser Kippei. Ya sabes, le preocupamos mucho.

Para ambos, esa noche sería como dormir con el enemigo en su casa. (O al menos para la chica, porque la casa de Senri no era.)

Durante la cena familiar, más invitado, Kippei Tachibana apenas se había enterado de la tensión entre su hermana y quien una vez fue su compañero de dobles.

Dentro de poco lo sabría, también descubriría que él era la causa.

* * *

 _Hora de comenzar._

Esa noche, apenas dejó de sentir a Kippei despierto a su alrededor, Chitose sacó el teléfono que ocultó y, aun recostado sobre el futón, comenzó a escribir algunos mensajes. Sin sentirse mal por torcer la verdad, ya que era totalmente necesario.

Luego debió sacar a Gokutora que llegó y comenzó a rasguñar la puerta, porque el perro al parecer había oído el casi inaudible sonido y quiso entrar a la habitación de su dueño. Tal vez para comprobar que no había problemas con él.

―No te preocupes Gokutora ―le dijo, acariciando su cabeza una vez lo fue a dejar de nuevo en su casa―, estoy resolviéndolo.

Si Ann hubiera estado despierta y hubiera oído aquello, seguramente se habría preparado mejor para lo que venía.

* * *

De vuelta en Kumamoto, Issa Washio y Shun Suzuki estornudaron a la par. A la par también se dijeron ¨Salud¨, pues ambos hablaban por teléfono. Eso era raro considerando lo cerca que vivían de otro. Pero era de madrugada y les daba flojera cambiarse para reunirse en el parque, o en la casa de alguno. Trataban de ser silenciosos para que sus padres no les oyeran.

—Issa-kun ¿entonces? —el amigo de la bandita en la nariz animó, estaba emocionado.

El mencionado no lo estaba. Bueno, no puede estar emocionada cualquier persona que habla desde el baño ¿cierto? No estaba haciendo sus asuntos, pero acababa de teñirse el cabello. Si estuviera en proceso, ni habría contestado.

—Suzuki, ¿por qué mierda te interesa tanto?

—Porque tengo una nueva tarjeta micro SD que debe ser llenada de material y un blog recientementa abierto que está en las mismas, y quiero superar al menos a ese mocoso de Shitenhouji en cantidad de seguidores. Esta es una oportunidad única porque ya hay mucha gente que tiene demasiados blogs con los equipos escolares de tenis más populares de Japón si se trata de los ubicados en el Top 5, pero no el único que he visto de escuelas también ubicadas en el Top 12 no han sido actualizados en meses y—

—¡No me interesa! —el peliazul chasqueó la lengua. Cuando quería, Suzuki podía fácilmente desesperarlo, y cuando se emocionaba y llegaba a hablar así de rápido, era uno de esos momentos.

—Vamos, Issa-kun

―Suzuki no―

―Issa-kun.

―Shun, te digo que―

―Issa-kun.

―NO.

―Issa-kun, Issa-kun, Issa-kun, Issa-kun, ¡ISSA-KUN!

―¡ESTÁ BIEN!

―¿¡ISSA/SHUN, CON QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO POR TELÉFONO A ESTA HORA!? ―hasta la casa del otro se oyeron los gritos, de parte del padre de cada uno.

* * *

Al día siguiente, no iniciaban aún las clases... Y Fudomine estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. No, lo cierto es que ya parecía haber caído en él. No toda la escuela en sí, sino todos los pocos que conformaban el club de tenis masculino.

Kamio mantenía la expresión en blanco, prometiendo jamás volver a escuchar música ni tararear rítmicamente nada y para cumplir su primer paso fue a regalar su Mp3 a un desprevenido alumno que caminaba por ahí. Uchimura se mostraba fúrico, casi intimidante, cosa sorprendente para un chico que usualmente era tímido y vergonzoso. Ishida lloraba sin su toalla en la cabeza. (¿Tal vez por ser calvo? Nadie le creía que tuviera la cabeza rasurada). Sakurai estaba totalmente deshecho de su peinado casi Elvis Presley y Mori con una chica colgando del brazo, esto era sorpresa porque, no es que él fuese popular entre las chicas... ni entre los hombres... ni entre la gente. E Ibu...

¡Ibu!, se mantenía, increíblemente, callado ante el desastre.

Si eso no era señal de apocalipsis, al menos era un mal augurio.

―¿Qué es lo que—

Los oídos del pelirrojo velocista se agudizaron al haber sentido la presencia de la chica por la cual tenía un flechazo. Su semblante recuperando vida y antes de que Ann acabara de hablar, irrumpió frente a ella.

La susodicha le observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Kamio traía los ojos casi llorosos y la boca tembleque.

―¿Ann-chan, porqué? ―le cuestionó, dolido. Su tono, como si su gran amor le hubiera roto el corazón. (Y lo había hecho, de forma indirecta.)

No tuvo más tiempo para lloros y quejas, ya que, como si hubieran calculado la presencia de Ann por su voz, llegó alguien en su búsqueda.

Ese alguien estaba dentro de una limusina. Una deslumbrante, brillante, pulcra y visiblemente costosa limusina se estacionó frente a esa escuela pública de baja clase. La humildad del lugar siendo más notorio por esa lujosa muestra de _ostentosidad._

Sí, Keigo Atobe acababa de bajar, no sin antes dejarle a Kabaji (vestido de mesero o mayordomo) colocar una alfombra roja en el camino que usaría para llegar directo a... Ann.

Las demás chicas del lugar estaban algunas celosas y otras con orgullo, aunque la mayoría se mantenía en shock o callando grititos al puro estilo fangirl.

―Buenos días, Ann-chan ―el señor Ore-sama la saludó con su presuntuosa sonrisa que daban a uno ganas de tener seguro dental... y ser millonario. O hacerse la esposa (o esposo) de él.

Claro que dicha sonrisa no funcionaba con Ann, que hubiera mostrado molestia si no se hallara confundida a más no poder.

―Ore-sama sabía que recapacitarías sobre lo de tener una cita, aunque pensé que sería antes, es mejor tarde que nunca ¿hn? ―le entregó galantemente el ramo de flores que cargaba, casi haciéndola caer porque apenas podía elevar los ojos ante tremendo copete de flores―. Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Apenas cinco pasos tras su espalda, Kamio se dio por vencido, hundiéndose en sus rodillas, y con en una nube de depresión por no poder ser el futuro hermano en ley de Tachibana-san, y por tanto esposo de Ann.

Por mientras, la Tachibana se preguntaba cómo es que se hallaba en tal situación.

A su mente solo un nombre vino, un nombre que masculló con odio por lo bajini.

—Chitose.

Sabría que se arrepentiría de su siguiente acción pero no tenía más opciones. Esto era un ¨a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas¨ en todo el sentido de la frase, ya que ella no era fanática del capitán de Hyotei.

 _Pero si no hay más opción..._

―Atobe-san ―de un rápido movimiento se acercó a él, cortando casi todo espacio disponible entre los rostros de ambos.

Atobe se sintió intimidado, sintiendo el corazón paltitar y la cara algo acalorada. Ni siquiera sus más maníaticas fans jamás lograron ponerse a tan escasos centímetros de sus ojos. Kabaji solía despejar a la multitud, como un guardaespalda de algún tipo, pero no lo hizo ahora. Tan escasos los centímetros los cuales separaban a ambos, que sus narices estaban como a dos centímetros, y los labios quizá a cinco de poder chocarse. O al menos darse un beso esquimal.

Sonrió nerviosamente, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza.

(Su ego había aumentado considerablemente más con esto, lo que era contradictorio.)

Mientras se acercaban a la limusina, Ann sabía que se odiaría a sí misma a partir del día siguiente.

Aunque faltaba mucho para el día siguiente.

―¡OOOIII! ―gritó alguien cuya voz lograron reconocer todos los que allí practicaban tenis o tenían interés en el deporte.

* * *

 _"¿Quién es Ann Tachibana? ¿Es algún familiar de Tachibana-san?"_

 _"Su hermana menor, de hecho."_

 _"¡Eh! No sabía que tenía una hermana."_

 _"Ahora lo sabes. Es muy bonita también, lo suficiente para llamar la atención del mismísimo Atobe."_

 _"¿¡ATOBE-SAN!? Wow, ¡debe ser muy linda!"_

 _"Aunque ella no tiene intenciones de salir con él."_

 _"¿A pesar de lo rico? Eso es parece difícil. Uhm, ¿pero por qué me cuentas esto, Chitose-san?"_

 _Chitose no lo pensó dos veces a la hora de contestar la interrogante._

 _Si no sintió algo de compasión por despertar a alguien a las 5:00 am con un llamado, ¿por qué lo haría por mentir?_

 _Era por una buena causa._

 _La vida de Kippei dependía de su siguiente movimiento._

* * *

―¿Kirihara-kun? ―la Tachibana menor no lo supo, pero mostró algo de desagrado y bochorno de verlo acercarse corriendo hacia ella. Y había una muy buena razón para ambas cosas.

Akaya sonreía, no esa sonrisa despistada y alegre de siempre. Cuando sus ojos hallaron a Ann, su sonrisa se volvió algo más boba de lo normal. Había un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras apretaba los puños a los costados de la emoción.

—¡Ah, ahí estás! ¿¡Tú eres la hermanita de Tachibana-san, no!? —preguntó como si fuera Momoshiro.

Y, como le contestaría a Momoshiro, la castaña exclamó:

—¡Me llamo Ann!

 _Y siento que esto no es lo peor que pasará en el día._

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **No, Ann-chan, no te equivocas.**

 **¡YEAH, PRIMER FIC DEL AÑO! Pretendía extenderlo, pero quién sabe cuándo acababa todo lo planeado, así que solamente lo dejaré como multi-caps. Tal vez eso me ayude a completar el final.**

 **Esto es una tontería que se me vino para tener más de Ann y Chitose junto a Kippei y Fudomine.**

 **Pretendo que esto sea como un episodio relleno de anime, o sea, estupideces a más no poder y confusiones.**

 **Trataré de traer continuación/final pronto, aunque seguro esto acaba en three-shot.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
